The increasing recognition of the hazards of using asbestos for insulation purposes has created a demand for improved light weight, inexpensive, readily processable, environmentally safe insulation materials.
In addition, there exists a long-recognized need for an insulation material that is effective to protect steel-reinforced buildings against buckling or warping when exposed to the intense heat generated by fires, especially those of long duration.
German Patent 27 07 235 granted Aug. 16, 1979 and Austrian Patent 347647 granted Jan. 10, 1979 describe an insulation material devised by the present inventor which is sound-resistant, which consists essentially of 6-10 parts by volume of perlites held together with 1.6 to 4.0 parts by volume of inorganic binders (i.e., cement and calcium hydrate). In making this material 1.7 to 4.25 parts by volume of water at ambient temperature or lower was added to the mix. This material was also able to "breathe" and hence to protect inner wall surfaces against undesired condensation of moisture thereon, as well as to protect outer walls against effects of driving rain and seepage of exterior moisture, e.g., from melting ice or snow. Due to its high heat penetration resistance and its low heat conducting number, this material was an effective insulator and therefore promoted economy and efficiency in connection with the heating and air conditioning of the buildings in which it was used.